


Bedtime for Tar'ika

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari is trying to stay awake, failing miserably. Nef thinks his youngest sibling is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime for Tar'ika

**Author's Note:**

> There was sad on my dash. I needed fluff and I thought little Tari and big brother Nef would be best. That's why this exists.

“Tired, Tar’ika?” Nef murmured quietly, smiling softly at the sight of his youngest sister fighting to keep awake.

“Ni nu’haryc.” she said, already slipping towards sleep.

“Gar serim. It must be someone else whose eyes can’t stay open.” he said, voice soft and fond.

Tari pouted sleepily but reached her arms up to him. “Laam, gedet’ye.” she said, the words a familiar askance to be picked up.

Nef did as she asked, bending down to scoop her into his arms. Tucking her safely against his chest, he stood and wandered off towards the common room, where the rest of his family was sure the have gathered–as they always did–for sleep.

Settling down between Brev and Gehan, Nef murmured a quiet, “Jate ca, vod’ika.” before slipping off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in rping with Tari, she can be found at http://nervousmando.tumblr.com/


End file.
